Known in the art is an instant messenger, which is an application that enables users to perform real-time communication via a network.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process, the process including: causing a display unit to display a list of groups, each of the groups including users that share a message, the list showing message information for each of the groups, the message information indicating a message posted in a group, the message satisfying a predetermined condition, or indicating a user who has posted the message; accepting a selection of one of the groups included in the list displayed on the display unit; and causing, in response to the selection of a group, the display unit to display at least part of messages shared in the group.